System operations can be compromised via such events, such as unauthorized access or system failures. For example, an access request may include a credential that is determined to indicate that resource access is to be granted, but the credential may not, in fact, be authorized to be used in a given context or for a device or user associated with the request. In an sufficient realization of the constraints may result in a device or user gaining access to secure information and/or potentially with a permission to modify system information. As another example, a subset of a collection of servers may operate in accordance with a rule that addresses particular network issues encountered by the subset. However, the rule may be configured such that an effect of implementation of the rule compromises a target outcome for the collection of servers as a whole.